The Bus Stop
by Evyira
Summary: AU. It all started at a bus stop with a flash of red and a sliver of pity. What Kagome didn't know is that this wasn't going to be a one off thing. A story told in short humorous snippets.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**AN: This is a snippet story so the chapters are short but i will update every week until completed. **

* * *

><p><strong>Bus Stop:<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday- 7:35am<span>

Kagome was at the bus stop waiting for the bus C122. She caught it every weekday to get to uni at approximately 8:00am if the traffic was gentle. She would sit in a seat not too far back but not too far forward. She would then finish uni at 5:30pm latest and catch the S44 then the D13 home again so she could cook dinner for her and her roommate so she could eat at 6:00 and then study and be in bed at 10:00pm, approximately.

Every weekday was the same, nothing changed until today when she spotted someone in a blaringly red shirt stop to read his bus timetable, upside-down.

Letting out a sigh and wandered over to the poor lost soul to help before she could even think of a reason why she shouldn't.

'Did you want help?'

The man jerked his head up shocked and turned wide-eyed to look at her. Kagome too felt her eyes widen as she took in his appearance. She had been fooled by the loud, red shirt thinking it was just some teenybopper who had to use the public bus for some reason but this specimen before her was all man. He had his long white blonde hair tied back and Kagome thought that it might actually be natural. His eyes were a startling shade of burnt gold and his angular shaped face hinted of an exotic heritage. All in all he was the most attractive man she had set eyes on.

'Kikyou?'

Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion.

'Ermm no, it's actually Kagome,' she replied awkwardly and shifted from foot to foot. The man in response grunted and turned his attention back to his timetable as if he didn't need to deal with her since she obviously wasn't this 'Kikyou'. Kagome cringed but she was committed to helping this guy even if he did seem a little less friendly than she had originally thought.

'Ermm, where are you heading?'

The man turned to her with narrowed eyes this time.

'What's it to you?' he replied snidely.

Kagome swallowed didn't know whether to be insulted or not but tried to remain optimistic.

'Your timetable,' she explained and mentioned to the piece of paper in his hands, 'you look a little lost and if you tell me where your heading I can tell you what bus you should be on.'

The man scowled

'I don't need help'

Kagome laughed and smiled this time, it was so obvious he was lost.

'Sure you don't, ok I'm going to guess, if you want to get into the city take the 'C' buses, if you want to go to the hospital take the 'M' buses, if you want to get to the suburbs take the 'S' buses and if you want to get to the country take the 'D' buses.'

The man appeared to be taking this information and glanced at his timetable discreetly and then carefully folded it.

'I already knew that,' he grumbled and Kagome stifled another laugh. A bus made its way to the stop and Kagome jumped as she recognized it as the C122.

Waving a quick goodbye she boarded the bus and sat not too far back and not too far forward but as the bus moved off she spotted the silver haired man looking up at her though the window still at the bus stop. Smiling she waved at him again amused at his confused expression and he took out his timetable once more.

* * *

><p>You're welcome to ask questions and give - Evyira<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>Wednesday- 7:30am<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome arrived at the bus stop early to catch her C122 bus. At times like these she would take out her ipod and latest book she was reading to see if she could sneak a chapter in before she started uni. She had recently had her midyear break and since it was Wednesday she had finally gotten back into her regular schedule and was no longer waking up in the morning exhausted and wishing she had chosen to just follow in the family business instead of deciding on a higher education. Smiling she got ready to immerse herself in the thrilling story of a time travelling girl but instead she spotted something in her peripheral vision, an ostentatious shade of red.<p>

Whipping her head up she scrutinized a red shirted man and with a jerky laugh she indeed recognized it as the golden-eyed man wearing the exact same shirt from three weeks previously. At her laugh the man turned to look at her and then did a quick double glance and sighed. Kagome noticed yet again he had a timetable in his hands and immediately went over to him.

'Need help?' she asked politely. The man scowled.

'No.'

Kagome raised an eyebrow disbelievingly and decided to help him anyway.

'Ok, 'C' buses are to the city, 'M' buses are to the hospital and 'D' buses are to the country.' She simply said and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and wandered back to the bus stop seat to grab her bag congratulating herself on her coolness. The C122 bus idled near the kerb and Kagome took out her ticket she glanced back to wave goodbye to the man but was startled to find him directly behind her timetable in one hand and a bus ticket in the other. His expression screamed 'don't say a word' so Kagome swallowed her laugh and any comments and just inserted her ticket into the machine and went to go sit down but came to a stop when she heard the telltale sign of someone inserting their ticket into the machine incorrectly. Smiling she turned to the offender who was of course the red shirted man.

'Need help?' Kagome asked and all she got was a glare, not bothered in the least she went and took the ticket out of his startled fingers and inserted it properly.

'There you go!' she said chipperly and the man grimaced. Kagome laughed.

'By the way I don't know if I've told you but I'm Kagome… and your welcome'

The man just grunted and went to sit near the driver. Kagome in the process of pulling out her ipod decided to give a pearl of wisdom to the man.

'Hey its better to sit further back cause you'd have to give up your seat for a pregnant woman, the elderly or people with a disability.'

'No way!' the man exclaimed jumping up from his seat. Kagome nodded in solemnly and tapped a sign explaining the rules.

'That sucks!' the man grumbled and trudged his way up to the back and the few people on the bus quietly laugh. Smiling herself Kagome sat in a seat not too far back but not too far forward and put her ear buds in her ears and waited to get off the bus at university.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review.<em>

_-Evyira_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>Friday- 5:27pm<p>

* * *

><p>She was waiting at the university bus stop ready to catch her first bus to get home when she noticed someone standing next to her. Glancing up she was surprised to see the golden-eyed man, though this time though he wasn't wearing a red shirt but a grey one. The man caught her staring at him and tried to look indifferent<p>

'Kagome…' he said gruffly clearly not comfortable with saying anything else.

'Hi,' Kagome replied feeling bewildered.

'Inuyasha' the man said and it left Kagome even more confused. The man upon seeing her expression grimaced and explained.

'My name is Inuyasha, just thought since I know your name, I gave you mine.'

'Oh' Kagome replied feeling stupid, '_Inuyasha_…'

'What?'

Kagome jumped and winced, 'Oh, sorry I was just trying it out.'

Inuyasha gave her a 'what the hell' look and Kagome laughed nervously and sighed in relief as she caught sight of her bus in the traffic.

'So where you heading?' she asked absently.

'Where we were two days ago I suppose' he replied.

'Oh do you need help on which buses' Kagome asked turning curiously to him.

'No, I don't need help,' he said proudly 'I've found a way to get around without the stupid graph thing.'

Kagome then noticed he didn't have a timetable on him but she wasn't convinced he did actually know where to go.

'Ok, which bus is the one you're suppose to be on?' she asked and started to head towards her bus which was just now pulling into the bus stop lane. Inuyasha followed her.

'Whichever one you go on,' He smirked proudly and boarded the S44 with her. Kagome paused in feeding the machine her ticket and looked startled at him.

'That's hardly sensible, I might not even be going to the country!'

'Are you?'

'Well yes… but that's not the point!'

Inuyasha just smirked at her and Kagome scrunched her nose in annoyance but an idea came to her that bordered on evil but at that moment she knew it could teach him a lesson in using people.

Kagome continued with her ticket spurred on by grumbling people and was lucky enough to find a seat not too far back but not too far forward. It was rare as there were a lot more people going to the outer districts straight from the city. She gave a quick smile to the middle aged woman next to her and noticed that Inuyasha too had gotten a seat further back than her and Kagome knew her plan would definitely work as he couldn't be watching her all the time with the swaying of the bus. She gave him a jaunty wave and waited.

There happened to be a bus change during the trip home that wasn't there on the trip to the city and if Inuyasha wasn't prepared for it he would be stuck on the bus. If he was even somewhat intelligent though he could just get off at the next stop and catch a different 'D' bus that would take him to the bus stop where they first met and only a slight bit of his time and his pride would be damaged. Kagome thought it was just mean enough to get a point across though and pinged the buzzer on the rail as she saw the swap stop up ahead. She caught Inuyasha's eyes and they were narrowed in confusion.

The bus idled and a few people got off and at the last possible moment Kagome quickly got off and the bus started again and Kagome managed to catch a glimpse of Inuyasha standing in the aisle looking at the swap stop she was at her his mouth moving with what Kagome was sure to be language not suitable for the school children she knew was on the bus. Laughing Kagome waited for the D13 that would get her home the quickest thinking all the while 'that will teach him how to ask for help.'

* * *

><p><em>Please Review<em>

_-Evyira_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Friday- 5:46pm<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome sat down a seat not too far back but not too far forward in the D13 bus and pulled out her iPod in preparation for the last 15 minutes it would take before she would get home in time to cook tea for her and her roommate. She wasn't at all prepared for when someone sat next to her with an audible thump even though she had her earphones in. Turning to glance next to her she jumped when she saw a sweaty and puffed Inuyasha glaring at her.<p>

'The hell? Idiot you should've just gotten on the next 'D' bus that arrived at the stop you stopped at!' Kagome shouted realizing he had just run all the way from the next stop to arrive at her one in time to catch the same bus. Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes more.

'Geez you didn't know did you? Why the hell don't you just ask someone!' Kagome sighed, 'Why don't you just ask…'

'I don't need help,' Inuyasha said mulishly and sat resolute in the seat prepared for any escape off the bus Kagome might do.

When they reached the bus stop where they first met Kagome meekly said that they had to get off so Inuyasha let her out of the chair.

They both stepped off the bus and Kagome after a moment of awkward shifting on her feet mumbled a subdued goodbye and started to walk off but Inuyasha fell in step with her.

'Do you live around here?' he asked and Kagome gave a snort of laughter.

'As if I'd tell you' she said cheekily and smiled back at Inuyasha who had stopped.

'Seeya round' she called as she rounded the corner and out of sight of the bus stop.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review<em>_- Evyira_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

* * *

><p>Monday- 7:32am<p>

Kagome refreshed from the weekend arrived at the bus stop to catch the C122 bus to the city to attend her uni classes fully prepared to listen to her iPod and maybe read a chapter of her book but as soon as she saw a familiar figure sitting in the bus stop bench she knew it was not going to be so.

Inuyasha smirked when he spotted her arriving and Kagome bemused simply just sat next to him, leaving of course a polite distance for personal space.

'Morning' she said to him not at all expecting a reply from the usually silent and broody man. This time though the smirk widened and he replied,

'I need to go to the city'

'That's not really asking for help…' Kagome said hesitantly.

'I'm not asking for help, I'm going on the same bus you're going on' he replied as-a-matter-of-factly and Kagome had to urge to punch him.

'Didn't you learn from last week that it isn't a good idea? Why don't you just learn the timetable!' Kagome cried out and stood up as she spotted the bus coming. Inuyasha got up too and didn't lose his smirk, if possible it got deeper giving it an evil edge.

Kagome frowned and fed her ticket to the machine and went to sit in a seat not too far back but not too far forward but Inuyasha just plucked her off her feet and sat her in a seat further back.

'Hey!'

'What, the seats are better back here' Inuyasha replied and sat next to her so she couldn't get out.

'That isn't fair!'

'Too bad'

With that Kagome grumbled under her breath but as the bus began moving along the stops Kagome found herself losing her grudge and instead involuntary was amused by Inuyasha's someone callous humour.

At the university Kagome for once was sad that the bus trip was over and waved goodbye to Inuyasha to attend her classes. To say it was once of her more attentive days to her studies would be a lie.

* * *

><p>Please review- Evyira<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Monday- 5:25pm:<p>

Kagome finished university and was shoving her study book into her bag when she heard someone call out her name.

'Kagome!'

She looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see Inuyasha running towards her looking confused.

'Why aren't you at the bus stop?'

Kagome ignored the fluttery feeling in her stomach and summed it up as not having eaten lunch and actually concentrated on what Inuyasha was saying instead of the how nice his hair looked loose.

'I'm not going on the same bus today' she replied and deadpanned when she realized why he was asking, 'You were going to follow me home again weren't you…'

'Hang on! We just so happen to share the same buses home, I know where I'm going'

'No you don't you dolt! Anyway it just so happens that I have a few things to do today so go find your own way home!'

Inuyasha cringed and glanced from her to the bus stop and back and shifted nervously from foot to foot.

'I guess I have time to kill, I'll tag along with you until you go home it'll get dangerous at night' he said hesitantly.

Kagome blinked disbelievingly at him but to be completely truthful spending extended time with Inuyasha was something she wasn't completely adverse to even if he had no idea to use the public transport system.

Starting to find humour in this she decided to go to the bookstore first to collect a study book she was missing and laughed and defended herself at various points as Inuyasha made sarcastic and a little bit insulting comments about books in general which led to a heated argument about how books were more useful than swords in key points in history which continued to a coffee shop where Inuyasha only won by stating loudly how cool swords were at the top of his voice and the only way to get him to stop was admit swords were better than books. They got kicked out of the coffee shop anyway and Kagome glanced at the time and realized they had to hurry to catch a bus that would take them to the swap stop in time to catch the last bus to their home stop.

When she told Inuyasha this he stated that she didn't move fast enough and dragged her by the hand so they practically flew to the bus stop.

They ended up catching the bus with plenty of time and Inuyasha herded her to a seat, which in her opinion was too far back.

'Sorry we're so late, you could have just grabbed an earlier bus you know,' Kagome said and Inuyasha smiled sheepishly

'Na, I didn't want to catch an earlier bus anyway' he replied loftily and settled deeper in his chair and seemed to be lost in thought.

Kagome smiled and blushed but turned her face away so he couldn't see. She had a surprisingly good time today and it was better than any date she had ever been on. Biting her lip she hesitated over the word 'date' and her happiness started to fade. A high pitched giggle entered her ears and she spotted two high school teens whispering loudly and casting sultry looks in Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha himself seemed not to notice but it was enough to send Kagome back into reality. Thinking about it she didn't actually know Inuyasha, he could be a mass murderer for all she knew. The swap stop was now in sight and Kagome motioned wordlessly to Inuyasha to let her out of the seat without saying a word and they catch the last 'D' bus that would take them home. Thankfully the school girls did not join them on that bus.

It was dark now and Kagome knew her roommate Sango would have dinner prepared for her once she got home but somehow she wanted to stay on the bus, all because of Inuyasha.

Sneakily glancing at him in her peripheral she took in once again his exotic features that most girls would drool over and sighed. Even if he was actually a mass murderer she he sure was attractive. Inuyasha shifted his eyes to her curiously and she just shrugged suddenly flustered at his attention.

'Our stop is up soon' she said simply and Inuyasha quirked a grin

'See I knew following you would get me home'

Kagome smiled, 'So you admit you're following me?'

'Never' Inuyasha replied and they both got off the bus.

Kagome adjusted the shoulder strap of her bag and Inuyasha hesitated next to her. Kagome glanced up at him and decided that she would take a leap of faith regarding him and in her opinion the next words out of her mouth, which regretted later that night, could only been spurred on by the deceptively romantic twilight scene that was currently occupying the bus stop.

'I don't mind, you can follow me anytime Inuyasha.'

Kagome felt her cheeks glow red and she would swear Inuyasha's tinged a little pink too though since it was dark she didn't quite know. After that their goodbye was a little awkward but they both looked back as they walked in separate directions.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review<em>

_-Evyira_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday- 7:20am:<em>

The next morning Kagome was so excited to head to the bus stop she got there early. She couldn't help the wide grin that crossed her face as she spotted Inuyasha sitting at the bus stop looking expectantly around the place. He too grinned as he spotted her and motioned over emphatically to claim the seat next to him. Kagome laughed, as there was no one around to claim it apart from her anyway.

'Bout time you got here'

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his comment.

'I mean I've been here for about half an hour cause I didn't know when you get on,' he continued pouting slightly.

'I suppose it didn't occur to you that there was another 'C' bus that went through around five minutes ago?' Kagome replied shaking her head in disbelief.

'I thought that bus looked a bit dodgy so I figured I'd take the bus you were on' Inuyasha replied airily and Kagome held back a snort

'Meaning you didn't actually know so you'd thought you'd just follow me again.'

Inuyasha gave her a meaningful look then turned his head away so she could only just catch the slight flush of pink on his cheek

'You said you don't mind though,' he said gruffly and Kagome felt her cheeks glow too so she quickly changed the subject.

'What do you do in the city anyway?'

Inuyasha turned his face forward and answered looking relieved that his comment wasn't going to make things awkward.

'This and that, what about you? I figure you're doing Uni?'

Kagome, comfortable with chatter, easily replied and they kept a steady stream of conversation running (mostly Kagome talking) even after they had gotten on the C122 bus.

They parted at the Uni and then met at the university bus stop when Kagome had finished her classes to catch the S44. They sat together learning both interesting and somewhat random things about each other and only pausing when Kagome motioned them to swap buses so they could catch the D13 home.

This continued for the next two weeks until Kagome was arriving at the bus stop at 7:00 in the morning and then staying at the bus stop till 6:15 at night because she didn't want to spend a moment of her time not around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha himself never failed to meet her at the bus stop and even though they had already had a few memorable arguments, the worst being when her Uni friend happen to ask her out in front of him and he made snide comments until she snapped and yelled at him while on the D13 bus much to the amusement of an young married couple.

Her roommate Sango now had to make her own dinners, which she didn't mind, though it did make her curious as to why her extremely organized friend was suddenly making changes to her schedule.

Kagome was now very sure her feelings for Inuyasha were developed well beyond that of a friend and struggled not to think of him at times when her attention needed to be elsewhere for example during her lectures and of course that fateful Tuesday.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review- Evyira<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday- 5:26pm<span>

Kagome was once again thinking about Inuyasha. She was mulling yet again whether that silver sheen to his hair was natural or not just like she had been in her exam which she was sure now that she had failed. It was clear to her that she was becoming obsessed and even now she couldn't wait to see him again. It was like she was becoming a lovesick, obsessed teen who was a slave to her hormones. On the flip side though she would smile just at the thought of buses and she would find herself singing cheerfully out of nowhere. It was clear to her that she was falling fast for the somewhat arrogant golden-eyed man and she didn't want to stop.

It was sleeting as she made her way to the bus stop terminal where she would meet Inuyasha and road safety was the last thing on her mind quite clearly because as she crossed the road in a direct line to the bus stop shelter things happened quite quickly.

A car beeped its horn as it drove past but it wasn't as loud or as deep as the one from the bus that had been pulling into the bus lane. Kagome reacted immediately but to her horror she slipped on the slick ground and was falling backwards unable to prevent her fall or the impact the bus would make on her. If it hadn't have been for two strong arms almost brutally yanking her from the dangerous situation she was in, she didn't even want to know her survival statistics.

She was turned to face her rescuer and burst into tears as she recognised Inuyasha.

'What the hell were you thinking woman!' he yelled. Kagome just kept crying.

'You learn in first grade to look both ways before you cross! Geez I saw it all from the bus stop how could have you not!' Inuyasha suddenly took a deep shaky breath and whispered hoarsly, 'I saw it all…'

Kagome was shocked to find herself crushed to Inuyasha's chest hearing her name and the word stupid mumbled into her hair occasionally. She pulled back and was about to apologize when he spoke overtop of her.

'We should just get on the bus.'

Kagome was shocked but bit her lip to stop herself turning into a gibbering mess. She did take the time though to assure various people that she was ok and to apologise to the worried bus driver.

She and Inuyasha sat together on the S44 bus in silence and Kagome didn't even need to remind Inuyasha about the swap stop and they both boarded the D13 to go home.

Kagome's hands were still shaking when they reached the home bus stop and once again tried to apologise to Inuyasha but he cut her off half way through.

'You nearly got run over Kagome, don't be sorry just don't be stupid next time,' he hissed through clenched teeth but lay his hand gently on her shoulder. The hand trailed gently down her arm till it got to her hand and he squeezed it absently before letting go,

'Glad your fine though, your fine right?' he asked his eyes doing a quick once over on her.

'Y-yeah, I'm fine,' she replied only stuttering slightly and she wrapped her arms around herself feeling a sinking sensation in her stomach that was giving her a bad vibe.

'K, good,' he muttered absently and took a large step back and looked at her with an intense glint in his eyes that was gone a second later. Kagome wanted to cry again because to her the emotional step back was greater than his physical one.

'I should get home, seeya tomorrow?' she asked hopefully but all she got was a noncommittal grunt. That sinking feeling got infinitely worse.

* * *

><p><em>Thankyou for reading there are 3 installments left. Please review I'd love your opinion <em>_-Evyira_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday- 7:25am<span>

She had been waiting since 6:45am for Inuyasha, she had missed multiple buses that would have easily taken her to Uni but she didn't want to go without the brightness in her day.

By 7:40am she boarded the bus only because any later and she would miss her first lecture. She sat in a seat that was a little too far back in her opinion but she wanted to pretend Inuyasha made her do it. The ride to Uni was quiet and lonely and she was out of the habit to bring her iPod and book but figured she would bring them tomorrow in case Inuyasha wasn't there tomorrow either. She got off at the Uni and wondered why the sun was shining prettily through the trees when yesterday was so miserable. With a heavy heart she left the bus stop and hoped that Inuyasha would be at the bus stop that afternoon as usual but had the feeling he wouldn't.

Inuyasha didn't come to the bus stop that afternoon, or the next day, or the next week or the week after that.

Kagome ended up going back to her old ways. She would be at the bus stop waiting for the C122 bus she caught every weekday to get to uni at approximately 8:00am if the traffic was gentle. She would sit in a seat not too far back but not too far forward. She would then finish uni at 5:30pm latest and catch the S44 then the D13 home again so she could cook dinner for her and her roommate so she could eat at 6:00 and then study and be in bed at 10:00pm, approximately. The only difference now was that she wouldn't talk to anyone, not even a thankyou, she would be the last to board and the first to get off and was saving up to buy herself a car so she wouldn't ever have to use the public transport system again.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review<em>

_-Evyira_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday- 5:47pm<span>

She was on the D13 almost at the home bus stop and itching to get off the bus. Even after a month she still ached for the comforting presence of Inuyasha beside her. She had almost saved enough to get a cheap car. She couldn't wait.

Packing up her iPod and book she dinged the buzzer to get off and stepped off the bus she turned to walk away but was distracted by the ostentatious red colour in her peripheral vision. Her heart leaped to her throat as it always did when she was that shade and went to catch a glimpse of what was red this time and took a shaky breath when it was who she always wanted to see standing at the bus stop.

Inuyasha was looking back at her with a bus timetable loose, and upside-down, in one hand while the other was restlessly clenching and unclenching.

He started for her and she found she was tearing up.

'I didn't know which one you were on' he started awkwardly. Kagome had a revelation that he might not be feeling the same way as her and to him was just seeing a slightly friendlier acquaintance after a long time. Sucking up her feelings she replied.

'Ok, where did you want to go then?'

Inuyasha furrowed his brow and scrutinized her face taking in her shaken expression and unfallen tears seemed to have confirmation and said the most words she had ever heard him say in a single sitting though she couldn't understand half of them.

'I went away for a bit… but I'm back now and I shouldn't have gone, I didn't get anything done and I hated buses for a while. I just was stuck at home listening to my bastard brother and the pervert saying I was a coward and crap but it wasn't my problem. Then I saw books and flowers and stupid stuff you like and decided I hate not going on buses than I do seeing them and really needed to get on one but I decided to wait for you instead cause those buses are always better,' he finished with a large outtake of air and looked pleased he said all he needed to say. Kagome stared blankly at him and tried to decipher what he actually meant by his words, she was fluent in Inuyasha after all.

'Why can't you just admit that you didn't know what bus to get on…' she finally said. Inuyasha smiled cheekily.

'That's cause you said I could always follow you'

'Idiot…'

'Does that mean I cant?'

'…don't be stupid'

Kagome gave up on keeping her tears back and impulsively hugged him. No one was more surprised than her when Inuyasha's arms came around her and he hugged her back and gruffly sounded out an 'I'm not stupid you're stupid' into her hair which made her roll her eyes and laugh. His reply was to hug her tighter.

* * *

><p><em>I updated sooner because the last chapter was so sad. I'm sorry it didn't end up being one chapter a week but it was unavoidable. Just the epilogue left guys <em>

_-Evyira_


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday- 7:20am<span>

Kagome gets to the bus stop at 7.20am to get to University at 7.50am. She never brings her iPod or a book, she always sits in a seat a bit too far back in her opinion because Inuyasha always puts her there. She never gets bored and the normally dull trip is actually the highlight of her day, that and whenever she drags Inuyasha with her for coffee for a date.

And when she graduated from University and didn't have to ride the bus anymore he exclaimed that it didn't matter to him and that he was still going follow her, she just smiled and said that he could and he would always have her help even if he didn't ask.

Later in life she found out he was absolutely serious and she never found herself alone or bored again. She didn't mind too much.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>Thankyou for your patience with this story hope you enjoyed,<em>

_-Evyira_


End file.
